


A Change of Mind

by Caedmon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: CynSyn made me do it, Fluff, M/M, No beta: we die like meh, Phone Calls & Telephones, Regret, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Aziraphale has no idea why he didn't take Crowley up on his offer to come over.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 138
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	A Change of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> There has been an explosion of fic after Neil Gaiman dropped "Good Omens: Lockdown" this morning. This is my contribution to the pile. Just a silly little thing that I'm absolutely convinced happened. 
> 
> ~~I'm also absolutely convinced that they shagged like bunnies after wine and cake, but that's neither here nor there.~~

Aziraphale stared at the phone after he hung it up, contemplating. Why had he denied Crowley the chance to come over? It was so silly of him… hadn’t he been hoping that very thing would happen if he called Crowley? That they would be able to see each other? He’d missed Crowley so much over the last few weeks. Yet when Crowley had done as he’d hoped and offered to come over, Aziraphale had turned him down. How foolish!

He should call Crowley back right this instant and tell him to come over. Sod the rules. Following the rules had never gotten him very far, anyway. And it was such a _minor_ breach of the rules. There would be no harm, really. And he wanted so badly. 

With a resolved nod to himself, he picked up the phone and dialed Crowley’s number again. It rang in his ear once, twice, and on the third time, Aziraphale felt a prickle of alarm that perhaps Crowley had already set his alarm and gone to sleep. Oh, how sad that would be. 

The phone picked up and Crowley demanded in a rough tone, “What?”

“Crowley? It’s me, Aziraphale.”

“I know who you are, angel. What did you want?”

“I, well, I changed my mind. If the offer is still on the table, I’d very much like for you to bring a case of something and come over. Perhaps I could bake something for you. I haven’t tried devil’s food cake yet, would you like that?”

There was silence on the line for a moment. “You want me to come over?”

Aziraphale swallowed. “Well, yes, if you’d be willing. If not, I certainly under-”

“What kind of wine did you want?”

He smiled, thrilled despite Crowley’s gruff tone. “Oh, whatever you have on hand.”

“I have four bottles of 1932 cabernet sauvignon and nearly an entire case of 1943 chardonnay.”

“Bring the lot,” Aziraphale said, hoping Crowley would see that as an invitation to stay quite a while.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Aziraphale smiled to himself. “Excellent. I’ll start working on the cake. See you soon.”

He rang off, immensely satisfied with the results of his efforts. Crowley was coming to see him. Now he wouldn’t be alone this evening. And if he were lucky, he could perhaps persuade Crowley into spending the next several days with him. It was worth a try. 

With a spring in his step, he got to his feet and went off towards his kitchen to start baking a devil's food cake to share with Crowley, humming a happy little tune all the while.


End file.
